


Pathfinders

by Sonofdarkness232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofdarkness232/pseuds/Sonofdarkness232
Summary: jay potter is a slytherin. Not his first choice believe me but the entire time at hogwarts he was scorned and walked on, thrown away as if a tool but a strange vision? sent him a way to pull himself together and with the young and dangerous bellatrix black at his side he will defeat voldemort at any cost. but maybe what rises from the ashes will be worse than anything the world has ever seen.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a little shorter than I plan my other chapters to be. but it is an introduction more than anything so hold in there shall we now on to the story ladies and gents.

Pathfinders chapter 1  
Darkness…all I see is an endless sea of shadow. When suddenly a milky transparent woman appeared? I was so confused I heard disembodied whispers when suddenly the feminine figure spoke. She whispered “follow.”. Suddenly I’m back in Hogwarts. What in the nine blazing hells is going on I thought. I shake my head and follow her. We scaled up the steps and up to a wall the figure whispered “pass three times and make a wish then what you need will appear.” Then I woke with a start I thought bitterly Was that all a dream but as wizard nothings just a dream is it? I decided I would check it out after classes. My first class transfiguration with the griffindors.  
I stepped into the classroom and sat in my usual seat aka as far from the teacher as possible. I sat in the back and didn’t really pay attention. I was thinking back to my dream. What does it mean? I wondered was it a warning, a vision maybe a guide of some sort. I thought well if it’s a guide it’s a crappy one. I chuckled dryly when suddenly ms.mcgonagall asked ”something funny Mr. Potter.” I replied in a bored tone “no ma’am” the griffindors and slytherins snickered in unison. I let out a growl which silenced them quickly. I sighed and laid back thinking This is gonna be a long day.  
The day passed by at a crawl and to shorten it for you consisted of Snape calling people incompetent, Mcgonagall yelling at me to pay attention, Flitwick praising my charms work and moody being well moody and ominous. We finished classes then returned to our common room and my stuff was at the door I arrived a little after the other slytherins I raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who sneered at me and basically growled at me “the slytherins have voted to… say release you from the common room have fun potter.” I laughed and grabbed my stuff thinking well I guess checking out that room is what I’m doing now, And with a bitter laugh I left and headed up to the seventh floor. I remember what the woman said so passed by three times thinking Having a place to stay would be nice maybe throw in a friend to oh great powerful lord fuck sake this is stupid and it actually worked the stone wall turned to a masterfully made wooden door intricate patterns of dragons and ravens covered the door I thought well might as well good god I’m suicidal aren’t I. with a huff I opened the door I walk in and get just light streaming into my eyes when I feel a wand pressed to my back and a voice distinctly feminine asked ok ordered suspiciously ”who the hell are you.” I thought simply well…shit


	2. chapter one

Pathfinder Chapter 2  
I groaned and said”will you please not wave your wand in my face girlie.”she gave me this look that look as if she was about to murder me. I Chuckled and thought venomously well she wouldn’t be the only one I slowly was sliding my wand out of my sleeve. I had my wand in my hand and after stalling a bit. When I struck her with a banishing charm sending her crashing into the wall. She grinned and said”so you actually have some fight in you after all well at least this will be eventful.” I grinned back and said”oh hell yeah it will.” I fired a string of curse hexes and jinxs across the room she did the same all while im laughing like a maniac. We fired back and forth till she fired a dark curse at me so I had to…say improvise a bit. I summoned a chair from behind her which scooped her up then I let go of the summoning charm and banished it into the wall. The chair shattered and she hit the floor I sprinted and grabbed her wand. I finally got a good look at her she was laughing and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. But she had curly black locks and piercing violet eyes. When we finally calmed down she asked ”so you never actually answered my first question.” I decided to humor her and said”jay and you malady.” She replied”and no surname to go with that fine im Bellatrix Bellatrix black.” I thought Bellatrix black last time I checked it was lestrange but then again she’s fifteen now and the lestrange I know is what forty five this makes no sense. Hmm this is odd so I asked “black? Like Sirius black.” She huffed and said”yes like my annoying cousin.” I chuckled and said “Why so serious bella.”she glared venomously but couldn’t help the smile that was forming. I said”so any idea what in the nine blazing hells this room is or how it works?”she replied sarcastically “magic.” I glared at her but couldn’t hold it for long.”so what time was it when you left and what was the date” I said cause I had a theory an insane theory but a theory nonetheless. She replied”I dunno class finished but it was what I don’t quite remember the month but it was 1976.” I was shocked and said “what shit my theory is actually correct holy fuck.” She asked “what.” I said”this place it works outside of time and space that explains how were both here because I’m from 1994 I’m in my fourth year.” She looked as if she was waiting for an I’m just joking I said awed “wow this school is so much more than I thought.” When suddenly there was a flash of light and the woman from my dream appeared. In sync me and Bellatrix said “your real.” We looked at each then back at the woman who said”hello I am lady Hogwarts and I need your help.” I gave a nod to tell her to continue and she did “the founders gave me consciousness before they died as a way to help protect the students, and I have watched for centuries but the current headmaster is putting the students in danger which will allow me to act and with this dark lord gathering we maybe able to save Hogwarts from the destruction coming if you two will help that is.” I thought for a second “sure ill help not so sure about bella over here but sure.”bella said “if he’s In I’m in.” I said sarcastically “wow so im just so good looking your willing to do it for me I’m flattered.” she rolled her eyes and said ”im doing it because who else is going to stop your dumbass from getting killed.” I huffed and pouted she said ”oh cheer up its not all bad you do get to spend time with yours truly.” I said sarcastically “it truly is a tragedy how will I ever survive.” She pouted I said”im kidding bella your great plus I would rather have you by my side saving the world than anyone else dream team right.” She laughed and said”your so stupid.” I replied “if im so stupid then I make up for it in luck considering my only friend is the hottest witch of the century.” She blushed beat red lady Hogwarts had a knowing smile while saying”at least your getting along.” And then she said”and jay?” I answered”hmm.” She said”ive removed the blocks placed on you because of Dumbledore and his believers.” And for a second I glowed black and boom a surge of power flooded my viens and in a flash she was gone. I laughed and said”and that’s not the weirdest thing to happen to me at Hogwarts.” I said”so bella want to come with me to gringotts to see what I can do know.” She said sarcastically “lead the way oh great and powerful one.” And after a long time sneaking out of Hogwarts, a stop for drinks and starting a bar brawl oops we arrived at gringotts and the two of us walked in. I walked in and met griphook ”nice to see you griphook I know I probably should have done this a while ago but could I take a magical ability test and while were at it a heritage test please.” He said”well since this is your first time and the goblins here respect you a great deal it will be free, and because to take the heritage test you have to be an adult we will emancipate you well get the papers ready while you take the test.” I replied respectfully “thank you griphook.” He nodded and led me to a chamber he told me”put your hand on the door you might feel a little bit of pain but that’s normal after you will have to take off your shirt and robe you can keep your pants but then submerge your self in the spring.” I nodded and held my hand on the seal in the middle of the door. With a slight prick it separated into four and retreated into the doorway. I walk in and said”bella you want to turn around unless of course you want to see me half naked because trust me your not the only one.” She blushed and said with a sly smile”no I think ill enjoy the view.” I teased”fine but lets hope im not the only one whos naked out of the two of us later.” She blushed…hard I chuckled and submerged myself in the pool I held my breath for as long as I could until I couldn’t breath anymore. I then tried to get out but couldn’t I was about to panic but calmed myself as I thought bella wouldn’t let me drown would she? I started to lose consciousness and as it all faded I said to myself well shit.  
I awoke and quickly pulled myself out of the water. My breathing was heavy and labored I looked around the room for the first time and noticed all the crest lining three walls while several were lit up like a Christmas tree. Then on the final wall there was writing I looked and saw names under the crests. The names of the houses were under the crests. Several lit up Bellatrix said”wo you’re the head of house for so many houses.” I said”hmm this I was not aware of.” I checked all the crest and compiled a mental list  
All magical houses  
Rosier  
Black  
Potter  
Eveningshade  
Hades  
La fey  
Merlin  
Prewitt  
And more  
The magical abilities  
Mage  
Necromancer  
Blood mage  
Wandless magic prodigy  
Wordless magic prodigy  
Dark arts prodigy  
Charms prodigy  
Transfiguration prodigy  
Parceltongue(full)  
Dragon lord  
And those were the abilities I raised an eyebrow while saying”mage whats that mean.” Bellatrix said”there hasn’t been a mage alive since morgana le fay.” I raised and eyebrow and asked”ok that begs the question how am I a mage considering while my parents were powerful they were not that powerful.” Then griphook appreciatively supplied “mr.potter that is not quite true your parents are one morgana le fay and lord hades of the underworld.” My jaw dropped I asked “morgana le fay like the infamous dark witch.” He nodded I asked completely caught off guard “but how.” Griphook shrugged and said don’t know but well look into it.” Ok well that was…eventful the two of us left and returned to Hogwarts we sneaked back up to the room of requirement. As soon as we arrived bella headed to the room while I crashed on the couch. After an hour of sitting there bellas door opened with a creak she said”jay come on we can share the bed plus its cold and I don’t like the cold.” I smirked the previous thoughts abandoned and said “and you’re sure this isn’t just a ploy to get me to sleep with you.” She smiled and seductively winked saying”maybe.” I smiled and followed we both laid on the bed she rolled over on top of me her leg draped across mine her face buried in the crook of my neck. And I just looked at her and for the first time realized how beautiful she was. Wait what jay did you just call Bellatrix beautiful. I thought I ignored the thought and just focused on her like the way her wavy ebony curls were all over the place, the gentle rise and fall of her chest and her unique scent of cinnamon and lavender. I breathed in her scent my mind going crazy when she mumbled lightly”so warm.” She snuggled into me and a light smile crossed my face. I fell asleep for the first time in a while and crossed into a dreamless sleep.


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jay and bellatrix run into some lestrange problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter fuckin finally

jay awoke and looked down bellatrix was fast asleep. he as gently as he could picked her up and laid her to the side. pulling the covers over her jay walked away and in"to the kitchen. he starts makeing breakfast. bellatrix walks in as he finishes making breakfast with an adorable yawn. he chuckled and asked"you want breakfast." she nodded and laid her head down on the counter. jay finished putting the eggs bacon and toast on a plate. with a side of grits. she dug in and devoured the food i whistled saying"damn you can eat that much and sill look that good god damn." she smiled at jay who returned it slightly. she teased"aww did you just smile." jay rolled his eyes and huffed. bellatrix said"ill break that cold exterior someday." jay replied"you already have." an awkward silenc enveloped the two bellatrix said"umm well we should probably get to umm classes." jay said"you know we could see if we could get me enrolled in your year to because i barely attend my classes." her eys suddenly lit up but then dulled as she asked"but how." jay said"I have a few contacts so i could see if i could have them make a file and mark it for 1976 that way it works." she nodded and asked how soon could the file be made." jay replied with a smirk"tomorrow." the two kept chatting and soon lost track of time. until bellatrix glanced at the clock she said" Shit i have only one class left its transfiguration with the griffindors." jay chuckled saying "don't die." she said back sarcastically" i make no promises" jay shook his head and with a finally hug bella went to class and jay then went to his bed to sleep.

meanwhile with bellatrix  
bellatrix landed in her seat breathing heavy. andromeda asked"bella where were you... and why do you smell different." bellatrix blushed stammering"n-no reason" andi asked"did you?" bella replied horrified"oh god no i- we hugged and i guess i smell like him now"andi replied"so who's the lucky guyto have stolen your heart."bellatrix replied a little to quickly"h-he didn't steal my heart andi." andi gave a sarcastic sure and the two talked the entire time. andi trying to learn who bella like and bella refusing to tell her and trying to change the subject. when class finished olivia rosier bella's slytherin friend asked"wow bella you smell nicer than usual." bella rolled her eyes and ran back to the room of requirement. as she went through the door she ran directly into jay and just through her arms around him her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. she whispered " i missed you." jay smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand he gently placed his lips on hers. she stood there frozen in shock until eventually she melted into it and kissed back there tongues wrestled for dominance. as they broke apart to catch there breath bellatrix said"wow." jay just held bellatrix close and breathed in her scent finally after calming down they sat down to discuss there relationship. jay said"so what are we?" she said"honestly i don know i mean i like you and you like me i guess your my boyfriend." jay replied"yeah i could definitly be down with that." "after all i would be dating the hottest,kindest and most badass witch of the century


End file.
